She's back
by BrookenRachel
Summary: She's back to Say goodbye
1. 7 years

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn.**

**Authors Note: This is a future fic, but in this Karen and Haley were never pregnant in season 4 and Brooke and Peyton never made up. There is also a few things that has been added to their past but you should figure them out easily.**

They were staring at the faded writing, all thinking the same thing but none wanting to say it.

"You know she won't come" She said walking up to the group

"You don't know that" He bit, frustrated at her constant negativity towards her former best friend.

"I think we all know that. Don't be stupid Nathan, she hasn't been back here in 7 years, this situation isn't going to bring her back." She bit back

"Will you guys just stop it. All you two have done is fight since you got back into town" Haley said nodding towards Peyton "And Im sick of it."

"Agreed" Lucas said solemnly still looking at the pavement

"I just don't understand why every year we meet up Nathan thinks she is coming back. I mean come on Nate it's not like you two were close anyways"

"Will you just Shut the fuck up Peyton." He yelled throwing his hands in the air

"Nathan" Haley scolded

"No Haley! I don't get why all of you think its weird that I care that Brooke hasn't been here in 7 years."

"We don't think its weird, its just that. Its just..." She started trying to find the right words

"Its just that when we all hung out in high school you two weren't all that close." Lucas finished, finally looking up

"Okay so we weren't close the last two years of high school but that doesn't mean we weren't close before." He tried to explain

"Well we know you were close before. We have it on tape." Peyton said sarcastically

"Peyton" Haley warned

"Sorry Haley. Its just I don't get this. I mean Nathan you two never seemed all that close friendship wise"

"Well we were. And we were best friends before middle school. But you wouldn't know that. You didn't know us back then." Nathan said calming down, taking his seat on the bench next to his brother and wife.

"Maybe so, but obviously not good enough friends to stay that way. And obviously none of us were good enough friends to give her a reason to come back." Peyton said, making eye contact with each of them

"What are you getting at Peyton"

"All im saying is that each year the four of us meet here. That's it, Lucas comes down from Jersey, I come out from California. This should be our time to talk and catch up, not mope because our former friend broke her promise of coming back." She sighed "I mean our names have faded from the court, maybe our friendship has to."

"That's not true Peyton, were all just sad that one of the group still hasn't come back" Haley tried to reason

"But why are you really sad. I mean you all shouldn't be." They all sent her questioning looks. "Lucas. All you did was break her heart over and over. You were never a friend to her. Haley, you guys were fake friends, if you didn't have anybody else then you had each other, but that was it. And well I have already expressed my thought on Nathan and Brooke's friendship. Face it, none of you really knew here and you never..." She was cut off by a sharp jolt of pain overcoming her cheek.

"Don't say that." Haley's voice quivered and her body shook, as Nathan pulled her back. "Stop yelling at us for caring about Brooke Peyton. Because we were her friends and we have a right to miss her. Lets just get down to what's really bugging you." She took a step closer to Peyton standing strong now. "Your problem is that you screwed up, and Brooke didn't forgive you. I mean how can you expect her to. You screw around with 2 out of 3. I wouldn't forgive you, and now that I think about it. Maybe she hasn't come back because of you."

"You don't know what your talking about" Peyton said taking a ragged breathe but regaining her composure.

"We all know what happened Peyton, lets not pretend anymore." Haley said fiercely

"Well then I guess since you being such a great friend to Brooke what I heard must have been false. Because what I heard was the night before graduation Brooke got drunk off her ass and you freaked. Smacked her across the face, seems to be a reflex for you." Peyton smirked

"That's different" Haley whispered

"Really, you said some pretty nasty things."

"She was hitting on Nathan"

"She was drunk"

"Its not an excuse"

"I think we both know it was more then that. We all know you were still pissed as hell about the sex tape."

"I was over it." Haley said shaking her head

"I don't think you were. But you weren't the only one to go full on postal with Brooke that night. If I remember right Lucas had a few choice words with her." She blinked against Lucas's glare but kept going. "I mean don't get me wrong Lucas I completely understand that you needed to confront her. Finding out that she had aborted your baby the year before, well its just a tragic thing to here."

"Stop" He Yelled, jumping up from his seat on the bench. Causing all of them to jump at his outburst. "Don't talk about that. Ever!"

"Why are you being like this Peyton? We have been dealing with Brooke not being here for 7 years and what you just decide to spice things up. What's gotten into you." Nathan questioned, disgusted with her behavior

"You want to know what's wrong. Well I want to know why my best friend who I haven't seen in 7 years is writing to you and not me." She sobbed, crumbling to the ground

"What is she talking about Nathan" Haley questioned looking up from her spot near Lucas "Nathan?"

And Now All Eyes were on Nathan


	2. Mood Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything credit Mark Schwahn **

**Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, im not going to reveal to much but I wouldn't be to worried about the Naley relationship. I plan on having them be the one fairly solid thing in all of this, but you know things could change but that is my plan. I will be updating my other fanfic "Ugly Haley" soon so check it out.**

**ENJOY**

"Nathan, what the hell is she talking about." Haley questioned looking her husband in the eye.

They were all staring at him, wondering, wondering what Brooke had said, wondering why he kept it from them, wondering how Peyton knew, wondering if this was even true.

"It was just once" He said softly answering one of Haley and Lucas's questions

"What did she say" Lucas asked, eyes searching Nathan's frantically

"She just said that she was fine, not to worry, she missed me and hoped I understood."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haley questioned hurt in her eyes

"I didn't want to upset you. Any of you. I was hoping that this was a sign that she would come but I guess I was wrong." He smiled sadly

"When did you get the letter?" Lucas questioned

"A week ago."

"She didn't mention any of us. Not even a tell so and so hello?" Haley questioned looking up at Nathan sadly, heart broken when he shook his head. "I just don't understand why she would write you, and why you would keep it from me. I am your wife, we are supposed to share everything."

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, I sure as hell wish I hadn't got mine up."

"We are so screwed up." Peyton whispered harshly, speaking for the first time in awhile.

"We just keep letting her hurt us."

"Peyton's right." Haley agreed, surprising Nathan and Lucas "We can't keep waiting for her to come back. I mean what happens if she ever does. Were just going to welcome her with open arms, after not keeping in touch with most of us for almost a decade. I can't take it anymore, lets just do what Peyton said earlier. Lets just be happy that the four of us are together." She concluded putting on a fake smile. "So how long are you in town for Lucas?" Haley questioned changing the subject

"Um... Longer this time, probably two weeks or so." Lucas said a little weary of Haley's change of heart.

"That's fantastic, give us chance to really catch up. I miss you buddy." Haley smiled, hugging Lucas

"I.I miss you to" Lucas stuttered caught off by the hug.

"Peyton, how long are you in town for."

"About the same amount of time as Lucas, maybe longer. My dad might come home for awhile and if he does then Ill stay another week." Peyton explained

"Well I think we should all go to Karen's, have dinner." Haley smiled, standing up and walking towards the car. "Well come on."

"What the hell just happened?" Peyton questioned Nathan watching Haley walk away

"Its how she copes, she's done it since we were kids. She'll get real angry, then totally mellow, acting like whatever or whoever she is angry at doesn't exist." Lucas explained

"We better go, it's just easier to do what she said. We could all use some food anyways." Nathan shrugged walking towards Haley and his car. Peyton and Lucas following.

"We could all just ride together." Haley suggested. "It would be easier I mean there is not a lot of places to park. And why take three cars when we can take one. Its saving the earth anyways."

"Yeah...Okay, Peyton and I will ride with you Hales" Lucas smiled trying to play along

"Good"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wow this place sure has changed" Peyton sighed looking up at the little café

"Yeah the renovations are over so that's nice, don't have to worry about being hit with anything now." Haley smiled widely, walking into the familiar café

"You remember senior year when mom was crazy and she brought the gun in here and it went off?" Nathan questioned with a chuckle

"How could I forget, I thought I was being shot at. Didn't even expect it to be my crazy mother in law."

"Deb's better know though, and she makes good cake at Christmas" Lucas smiled at the memory

"I remember whenever Lucas would fight with Karen he would come and sleep on that couch, and I would get here in the morning to open up and he would be here."

"I remember that, spent many nights on that couch. You used to yell at me for drooling on a public place." Lucas laughed, sticking his tongue out at Haley

"Well it was disgusting, I mean ew." Haley shuddered

"This is the booth where we planned a ton of your wedding stuff" Peyton smiled looking down at the table and bench seats. "Look, their's that knife mark where Haley stabbed the table." Peyton pointed to the nick in the table.

"I did not stab the table" Haley defended

"I think you did. Remember, you were freaking out because we didn't like your choice in brides maids dresses and you took the knife and slammed it into the table" Nathan laughed

"Shut up. So I had a moment of crazy. I was planning my wedding, it's a hectic time."

"Oh my god." Lucas gawked

"What is it Luke?" Haley questioned, turning around to look at the front door which held Lucas's stare.

"Brooke" Nathan said softly, eyes wide


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn**

**Authors Note: thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. Which is why im updating quicker, I have a day off of school so why not. **

"Brooke"

"Hi everybody" She said timidly, giving a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton questioned angrily

"Well I went to the river court but no one was their so I decided to come here."

"I meant, what the hell are you doing here. In Tree Hill"

"Do you mind if I sit, im a little tired" Brooke asked avoiding Peytons question and motioning towards the booth.

"You can't sit here" Haley snapped suddenly, standing up from her seat "You need to go"

"But..." Brooke started but was cut off

"No, go" Haley said sternly not backing down

Brooke's eyes scanned the room, making eye contact with each one of her old friends. Hoping for some sympathy, some something. But she didn't get any of that, just anger, sadness and disappointment.

"Okay" She said quietly "I'll go. But im not leaving Tree Hill" Her voice was forceful, trying to get her determination through to her friends.

"I think you should" Those were Lucas's first words since she had walked into the café. Looking over at him his eye's were cold and it broke Brooke's heart.

"Bye" She whispered, giving a quick smile before walking out the door.

"Brooke wait" Nathan yelled jumping out of the booth, running out the door trying to catch up with her. "Wait" He yelled once again, seeing her figure in the distance

"What Nathan?" Her voice was sad and defeated, her eyes just as sad.

"I just wanted to say welcome back." He smiled

"Thank you." She smiled, showing her dimples for the first time since coming back

"Their just...confused Brooke, give them time"

"Their not confused. Their angry. And I understand somewhat but I don't think time is going to help." She shivered against the cold wind

"You can't give up. If you do you'll just be proving to them what they already think of you." Nathan pleaded, seeing the defeat in her eyes

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned confused

"Because you're my Brookie Cookie, because you sent me a confusing ass letter, and because I can tell you need someone to talk to." She laughed at the old nick name, not having heard it for many years.

"I've done so many bad things Nathan" She shook her head "I just came to make a few of them better."

"Well I think its good you're here. Better late then never. So where are you living?" He asked changing the subject

"I live in New York, draw some designs for a local store. Its probably the best job I've had since I've been their, um..." She was cut off this time by the ringing of her phone "One second" She held up her finger towards Nathan _"Hello?, Oh hey Rach., Okay, Well Im not sure how long I'll be here so if you could, Thank you so much, Actually im standing next to Nathan, Yup still looks hot, Okay bye" _

"Still think im hot" Nathan smirked cockily "Was that Rachel?"

"Yes it was Rachel" She laughed "Dirty Ho"

"You kept in touch with Rachel?" Nathan asked a little hurt

"She lives in New York, we worked together for awhile, we lived together and now she lives next door. But she's really been their for me." Brooke explained, coughing afterwards

"We should probably get you back to where your staying, you sound like your catching a cold." Nathan said quickly changing the subject, knowing it could lead to an argument

"Im staying at the "Affair to Remember" Hotel down town" Brooke laughed at the name, causing her to cough once again "Your right I need to get inside."

"I'll walk you. These streets aren't that safe at night"

"No. Haley's probably really pissed and I've walked these streets at night before. I mean I walk the streets of New York by myself all the time." Brooke said, dismissing his concerns with a wave of her hand.

"You know that doesn't make me feel better." Nathan forced a laugh

"I can tell. Don't worry about me so much Nate. I can handle myself" he frowned "But thank you" She said gratefully

"Your welcome. I'll talk to the others see if I can get some reasoning into them."

"Thanks. Bye Nathan" She waved, and started walking away

"Wait" He called "We've all missed you Brooke, don't let their defenses faze you, they've missed you to. And speaking for Haley she really has, don't give up." She nodded, eyes wondering around the town that she hadn't seen for so many years, then started her walk back to the hotel.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Yeah I just got back."

"_Well how was everybody" She questioned, excited to hear all the details_

"I don't know really. Nathan is the only one who would talk to me. Everyone else told me to leave."

"_Even Lucas?" _

"Lucas, Peyton and Haley. I don't know if I should stay, I mean I really shouldn't have come there is so much going on at home..." Brooke rambled

"_You need to be their, I got things under control."_

"Thanks again"

"_No problem Bitch." _

"Slut"

"_Brooke, don't you think you should tell them about you know." She asked curiously _

"No!" Brooke said forcefully "Then they will think that is the reason I came and its not."

"_But isn't it?" _

"I guess partly, but you know theirs other things to. And they will be so mad that I kept something like that from them. Especially him."

"_Okay, well I got to go. Things to do, people to take care of. Have fun" _


	4. Mending Fences

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, credit Mark Schwahn**

**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews I love them. So Brooke has a secret how exciting! I love secrets :D! But don't worry the secret will be out soon!**

"Where are we Nathan?" Haley asked curiously, looking around the parking lot

"Well..." He started cautiously

"Oh My God you brought me to some sleazy Hotel!" She screamed shoving him against the car "That's disgusting, were married. Even when we weren't I wouldn't sneak around to places like this with you. Im so angry."

"Calm down, that's not why were here." He defended holding his hands up

"Then why are we here?" She questioned suspiciously

"I don't know if your going to like it." He bit the side of his lip nervously

"What is it?"

"Were here to see Brooke."

"What! I don't want to see her Nathan. She shouldn't even be here."

"What the hell Haley. Yesterday before Peyton got here, you were so excited, so hopeful that Brooke would show up. Guess what, she did. And now all of a sudden your acting like you want nothing to do with her. Why? I don't understand."

"You want to know why, because Peyton made a good point. And then when she came back I realized how angry I was with her for leaving, how angry I was that she contacted you but not me. I just don't understand" She cried, letting Nathan pull her into a hug

"That's why you need to talk to her. Let her explain, tell her how you feel. But don't shut her out. She used to be one of your closest friends, don't let her slip away again." He pulled away, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay" Haley whispered giving in. "I'll talk to her. But im not promising anything."

"That's fine. I don't expect you to." He took her hand in his, placing a small kiss on the top of it. "Ready" She nodded, letting Nathan lead her towards Brooke's room. "This is it. Room 03. Are you ready." She nodded once again, closing her eyes as Nathan rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Who is it" They heard a familiar raspy voice yell from the other side

"Its Nathan...and Haley" Nathan yelled back. Giving Brooke a small smile as the door opened

"Hi" Brooke smiled widely, staring at Haley

"Hello Brooke" She paused, looking over Brooke's appearance "Do you always answer the door in your underwear."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize." Brooke apologized, looking down at herself. Realizing she was only in her bra and underwear. "I only have a few outfits and their in the wash, had a little suitcase trouble when I first got here so... But I'll cover up with a blanket" She concluded noticing Haley's disapproving face.

"That's fine right Hales" Haley nodded, entering the room

"Im surprised your staying at this Motel Brooke. Its kind of, ick" Haley said surprised at the shape of the room.

"Im a little short on cash so. Its not that bad I mean it has a bed and a bathroom. That's all I need." Brooke looked down embarrassed

"Im sorry Brooke, I didn't mean it badly. It's just. I guess you've just changed your standards a little. Don't be embarrassed, were on a budget to." Haley gestured between Nathan and herself

"Its fine. Don't worry about it." Brooke dismissed

"Why didn't you ever come back." Haley questioned searching Brooke's eyes with her own

"I just couldn't. It wasn't you, it wasn't Nathan, it wasn't really anybody. I just had to go and not look back. I promised myself I wouldn't come back until I got my life straightened out."

"I guess I understand that, but you could have kept in touch. You don't have to come home to write a letter or pick up the phone."

"The first year I picked up the phone to call you so many times to call. But I would just think about how hard it would be to talk to any of you, I just thought if I cut ties off completely it would be easier." She sighed "It sounds kind of stupid saying it out loud. You probably don't understand." Tears were forming in her eyes, as she changed her focus from Haley to Nathan. Not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes anymore.

"I think I understand what you were thinking. I think it was stupid, but I understand." Haley smiled "I just missed you so much, and I was so confused. Why my friend, the girl who was my made of honor. Just fell off the face of the earth."

"Im so sorry. I missed you to" Brooke cried running over to Haley Trying to wrap her in a hug from the chair.

"Aw how cute" Nathan chuckled

"Brooke" Haley wheezed "Your boobs are suffocating me"

"That's Hot" Nathan muttered

"Im so sorry" Brooke apologized pulling back, laughing lightly at Haley's flushed face.

"It's okay. Really im fine now, just needed to Breathe" She reassured her

"So are we somewhat okay." Haley shook her head causing Brooke to frown

"Were A Okay" Haley smiled as Brooke's eye's lit up

"Really?" Haley nodded "Im so glad Nathan brought you here." Brooke smiled hugging Nathan

"What makes you think Nathan brought me here?" Brooke raised her eyebrow "Okay Nathan brought me here but I didn't fight him on it."

"Do you guys want to eat dinner with me. I mean we'd have to order in, can't really go out like this" Brooke motioned down to her body " I mean I could but, probably shouldn't wouldn't want to get arrested for being indecent again now would I." They laughed

"You've been arrested?" Haley questioned, somewhat un-surprised

"Oh yeah"

"How many secrets do you have Brooke" Haley laughed, pulling out her cell phone to order pizza

"You have no idea" she smirked

"So what are you plans for tomorrow?" Nathan questioned quietly, so that Haley could here the guy on the phone.

"Im not sure. I'd like to see a few people, like I said before I can't stay in town for a super long time so."

"Well you could hang with Haley and I catch up. I know she would like that. Then maybe we can talk to Peyton or Lucas, see if we can mend fences with them to."

"Thanks Nate. You're the best. Like the brother I never had."

"Well your like the sister I never wanted" He laughed as Brooke stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pizza on it's way."


End file.
